The Prophecy of the Last Dragonborn
by Trap3r
Summary: This is a one-shot to go along with "Serenity of the Force". All rights reserved.


The Prophecy of the Last Dragonborn: A report filed by Master Jocasta Nu

Masters, it has come to my attention due to the recent events on Skyrim with the start of a Civil War, in which this may be the completion of a prophecy that has spanned millennia and was written by the ancient Jed'aii, the Akaviri, or even the Celestials. Myself and my apprentice have attempted to decipher the prophecy as best we could:

_When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world,_

This could mean either Imperial Simulacrum, in which a powerful Force artifact known as the Staff of Chaos was torn into eight pieces and the Nirnian Empire had to endure chaos for ten years, or it could refer to the Hundred Year Darkness, of which we are all too familiar with. By my estimations this highly points toward the former, as the staff was in eight pieces specifically and was found on eight planets, all in Nirnian space.

_When the Brass Tower walks, and time is reshaped,_

This refers to the giant Force-powered Golem, Numidium, which was built by a sentient race known as the Dwemer, whose technological achievements rivaled that of the ancient Rakata. The part where 'time is reshaped' refers to the "Warp in the West", in which Numidium was used to divert the flow of time in order for one planet, Orsinium, home of the Orsimer, to rise.

_When the thrice-blessed fail, and the Red Tower trembles,_

In my studies thus far, thrice-blessed referred to the Tribunal of Morrowind; Amalexia, Sotha-Sil, and Vivec, who were rendered god-kings of that planet. The Archives' information states that how they got their god-like powers is from a certain Heart of Lorkhan, which in Lore in that area was the heart of a trickster god cast down onto Morrowind. The Heart was destroyed by the Nerevarine, a reincarnation of Nerevar Indoral, a great dark elf general who was slain in the Battle of Red Mountain. Speaking of which, Red Tower does indeed refer to Red Mountain, and more specifically the cataclysmic eruption known as Red Year, in which much of the planet was blanketed in ash.

_When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls,_

This part definitely refers to both the assassination of Uriel Septim VII and his heirs, which sparked the Oblivion Crisis (as I recall where the gates of hell were opened and daemons poured through, though the people of the Nirnian Empire have different names for them), and the Great War, in which the Thalmor managed to capture the capital of the Empire, Cyrodiil, before being driven off in the Battle of Red Ring.

_When the Suns-blessed rises_, _and the Dark Tower collapses_,

Obviously this part of the prophecy refers to the rise of the Chosen One, who in prophecy was stated to be the 'son of suns'. This part of the prophecy was completed fairly recently, as we all know when the Chosen One, Master Anakin Skywalker, slew Darth Sideous in combat, in the Executive Building. No further explanation is needed.

_When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, and bleeding,_

The Snow Tower refers to a mountain. In my meticulous research I've come to the conclusion that it refers to Skyrim's largest peak, known as the Throat of the World, rumored to be one of the highest peaks in the galaxy. 'Lies sundered, kingless, and bleeding', refers to the ongoing Skyrim Civil War, which began with Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak killing High King Torryg in combat, which is one of the contention points of this war. This brings us to the last, ominous part of the prophecy.

_The World-Eater wakes, and the wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn._

The term World-Eater is of particular importance. There have been a few known individuals in galactic history with the power to wipe out entire planets, such as Darth Nihilus and Darth Vitate. But it seems that the "World-Eater" in prophecy is stated to be both a title and a description of powers. I then referred to the creation myths of the Nords, and I found the description of a large black dragon they called "Alduin the World-Eater", who was said to be created for the sole purpose of destroying the mortal realm. But it seems as dire as this prophecy is; it is not without hope, for it mentions the "Last Dragonborn." I have found little information on this "Dragonborn", other than it is a person born with the body of a mortal, and the soul of a dragon. They also mention a "Voice", though I have no idea what this is. As events unfold, we'll know more about the prophecy. On a final note, we have found this poem or son in a strange language:

_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,  
Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!  
Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,  
Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_

Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod,  
Ahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein!  
Wo lost fron wah ney dov, ahrk fin reyliik do jul,  
Voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein

Ahrk fin zul, rok drey kod, nau tol morokei frod,  
Rul lot Taazokaan motaad voth kein!  
Sahrot Thu'um, med aan tuz, vey zeim hokoron pah,  
Ol fin Dovahkiin komeyt ok rein!

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,  
Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!  
Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,  
Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!

Ahrk fin Kel lost prodah, do ved viing ko fin krah,  
Tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein!  
Alduin, feyn do jun, kruziik vokun staadnau,  
Voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein!

Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok,  
Fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz!  
Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot,  
Dovahkiin kos fin saviik do muz!

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,  
Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!  
Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan  
Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!


End file.
